ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima VII Part Two Book List
The following is a complete list of all book titles in Ultima VII Part 2: Special thanks to Underworld Dragon of The Notable Ultima for originally compiling this list. *PHIL'S GUIDE TO UNFINISHED USECODE by Phil *THE BOOK OF THE FELLOWSHIP by Batlin of Britain *LORD BRITISH The biography of Britannia's longtime ruler by K.Bennos *THE APOTHECARY'S DESK REFERENCE by Fetoau *THE PROVISIONER'S GUIDE TO USEFUL EQUIPMENT by Dell *WHAT COLOR IS THY BLADE? by Menion *JOURNAL OF THE KING OF THE WHITE DRAGON *DIARY Anonymous *LOVE SONNETS by Beatrix *MY LIFE by Yakka *MY RECORDS by Vasculio *MY JOURNAL by Maleccio *CURRICULUM by Vasculio *MINE EXPERIMENTS by Vasculio *BEYOND THE SEALED ENTRANCES by Vasculio *MY JOURNAL by Dolfo *MEMOIRS by Brother Markus *MY DIARY by Pendar *THE SLEEPING BULL Register *THE BOOK OF PROPHECIES by Xenka *PIRATE DIARY *MY JOURNAL by Silverpate *WEAVING by Carlyn *THE BLACK COMPENDIUM Written by Mondain, with annotations by the enchantress Minax and magical formulae by the hellspawn Exodus. *BROMMER'S FLORA by Brommer *BROMMER'S FAUNA by Brommer *BIRDS OF BRITANNIA by Brother Wayne *PHILIPHUS'S WISDOM by Philiphus *TEMPLE OF BALANCE *IMPLEMENTS OF BALANCE *ISKERISS'S JOURNAL *THE SHRINE OF BALANCE *ARTIFACTS OF COMMUNION *GUIDELINES OF LIFE by Shaushauna *PENGUINS OF THE NORTH Observations by Ssashartha *TENETS OF DISCIPLINE Precepts by Shushuro *TEMPLES OF ORDER by Shrithos *THE IMPORTANCE OF MEDITATION Manual by Zazanush *HISTORY OF SERPENT ISLE by Harashash *THE TEST OF PURITY by Larushash *THE POWER OF MAGIC by Rossinoss *FUNERAL CEREMONIES by Javallaja *CIVIL WAR OR THE EVIL FORCES OF CHAOS by Lorick *DIARY OF DIABOLICAL TRAPS *DENIZENS OF THE CAVES by Isstherios *THE LOST ORBS Compiled by Isstherios *ON ACCESSING THE SERPENT GATE by Shalsaraiah *REPORT ON THE SHASRAJAH by Jaljashram *SERVANTS OF ORDER by Isstherios *STRENGTH THROUGH ETHICS by Sheshemenien *THE STRUCTURE OF ORDER A collection of the Principles of Order compiled by Shaashaanna *HOLY BOOKS OF THE OPHIDIANS *MY LIFE AND MY BELIEFS by Svenjaja *AND LIGHT THERE WILL BE by Sasoshi, the Mage *THE DOCTRINE OF CHAOS by Vessuvius *DEVOTION by Eshrashardt *THE SERPENT LAMP POSTS by Sivashvos *THE GREAT HIEROPHANTS by Zavajorish *THE VOICE by Shavazoss *AT EASE Handbook for the Commissioned Soldier by Sharzshov *DISCIPLINING SOLDIERS by Sethmantih *MY JOURNEY by Shartmannah *THE WAR OF ORDER AND CHAOS by Ssanettess *THE SYMBOL OF DISCIPLINE by Sharless *THE BOOK OF DISCIPLINE by Shrosvitash *OUR GREAT LEADERS by Shilonar *OUR BLESSED SERPENT ISLE by Shovaresh *IS THERE HOPE? by Shovaughana *WAR OF IMBALANCE by Suranniss *A TREATISE ON THE CONSTRUCTION OF LIVING GEMS by Ssyorsik *THE TRUE BELIEVERS by Sschadams *BODY TRANSFERENCE THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR *A SOLDIER'S NOTES *MUSINGS by Issik the Architect *MAGIC CANDLES *ERAX'S JOURNAL *XENKA'S PROPHECIES Scattered Verses, Part I *XENKA'S PROPHECIES Scattered Verses, Part II *XENKA'S PROPHECIES Scattered Verses, Part III *XENKA'S VISIONS Scattered Verses, Part IV *XENKA'S VISIONS Scattered Verses, Part V *HORTICULTURAL NOTES The Mandrake Root, by Trexin the Gardener *PIKEMAN'S DIARY *SLEEPING BULL *BREN'S DIARY *MAGIC SCROLLS - A PRIMER *BEATRIX'S DIARY *DUPRE'S LETTER *TREASURE MAP *BATLIN'S CONTRACT *LOVE LETTER *PARTING VERSES by Vasculio *FRELI'S LETTER *KNIGHT'S TEST *NOTE FROM CANTRA *FRIGIDAZZI'S NOTE *ERSTAM'S LETTER *FILBERCIO'S LOVE LETTERS *LETTER FROM POMGIRDUN *LETTER FROM MARSTEN *LETTER IN FREEDOM *HAZARD'S NOTE *PURLONIO'S TALE *PENDAR'S TREASURE *GAUNT'S VENGEANCE *THE ART OF WINEMAKING *FRIGIDAZZI'S INVITATIONS *GUSTACIO'S CALL *CAPTAIN HAWK'S TREASURE *STEFANO'S NOTE *FLINDO'S LETTERS *COLUMNA'S DIARY *ARAM-DOL'S TESTS *MY LIFE AND MY BELIEFS by Svenjaja *FOLLOWERS OF ORDER *SHIP'S LOGBOOK *JOURNAL *HAZARD'S LEDGER - PELTS *BRIGGIO'S BOOK OF ASTONISHING THINGS A compiled volume of items of interest both magical and mundane by Briggio of Moonshade *DRINKING SONGS DUPRE TAUGHT ME VOLUME ONE - MAIDS IN TRADES *DRINKING SONGS DUPRE TAUGHT ME VOLUME TWO - ROLL THY LEG OVER *VETRON'S GUIDE TO WEAPONS AND ARMOUR THEIR EFFECTIVENESS AND VALUE *THE ART OF FIELD DRESSING by Harnna *MY NOTEBOOK Anonymous *MINE EXPERIMENTS by Teldrono This book belongs to Teldrono The Mage *OBSERVATIONS OF PAIN by MageLord Filbercio *POETRY FOR THE ROMANTIC LUTE by Sir D. Dey *NOTES by Erstam *A SHORT TREATISE ON COMBAT TACTICS & HABILIMENTS OF WAR *THE SLEEPING SOLDIER Registry *A TREATISE ON TORTURE by Evad, Royal Servant to the King of the White Dragon *PRINCIPLES OF ECONOMICS By Hyle *THE DWELLERS OF SERPENT ISLE By Byman *COURAGEOUS DEEDS By Andrew of Monitor *RECIPE BOOK By Petra *DEVRA'S RECIPES *TROUT SURPRISE By Jendon *FIGHTING IS AN ART By Johnson *LORD BRITISH'S TYRANNICAL ADVENTURE by Anonymous *THE CRYING LUTE By Gannt *THE HOUSE OF THE UNICORN By Gannt *NO SUCH THING AS FAIRIES By Gannt *GUIDE TO KNIGHTHOOD By Graeme of Monitor *WARRIORS OF FORTUNE QUARTERLY The Adventurer's Guidebook *THE RITES OF CREMATION by Tolbert *TEMPLES OF CHAOS Translated by Miggim *GREAT PRACTICAL JOKES Chapter One: Exploding Books *ETHICS *THE CHAOS GATE *PRINCIPLES OF BALANCE *REPORT ON THE CLEANSING OF THE FIEND'S DOMAIN *RITUAL OF REUNIFICATION *ETHICALITY *LIBRARY OF THE ORDER HIEROPHANT *WHAT IS ORDER? a poem by Sschittek the Wise *SYMBOLS OF THE SERPENT *ARDINISS' NOTE *OUTPOST NOTE *SILVERPATE'S TREASURE *MELINO'S NOTE *HORN OF THE GWANI *RUGGS' LOVE LETTER *DELPHYNIA'S ANSWER *IOLO'S NOTES *SERPENT ARMOR *BATLIN'S NOTE *LEON'S NOTE *KARNAX'S DIAGNOSIS *MINAX'S POEM *NOTES TO MYSELF by Erstam *THE MAGIC COMPASS *DENYEL'S NOTE *REST HOUSE *BROKEN OAR INN *ANGUS' NOTE External Links The Notable Ultima Category:Ultima VII Part Two Category:In-Game Books